Bright Side of the Moon
by IvoryBlackstone
Summary: In the time of vampires and humans who can take the shape of wolves there would be a girl that they would not have even dreamed to imagine for she is the one who could either help both races or destroy them. Kagome and Bella are connected through an ancient curse that bonds their lives together. If Bella dies so will Kagome. Join the Twilight group and Kagome in this adventure.
**A/N: Here is to the new crossover of IY/Twilight called Bright Side of the Moon. The pairing will be Kagome and one of the boys from the wolf pack but only a certain three which will be Paul, Sam, or Jacob. You can decide in the reviews but this will NOT be a harem. This will be taking place in the movie veersion of New Moon and Kagome is finishing up High School in Forks, Washington. Sorry never read the books but its kinda funny how Twilight use to be so popular but you can find the first three movies for five dollars at Wal-Mart.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight.**

 **Rated M**

 **~oOo~**

There was three things to know about Kagome Higurashi and those three things were one, she is a priestess. A holy being that can help heal wounds, aid against evil, and purify the evil in all creatures. Two, she is an immortal human thanks to the sacred jewel forming together as one returning to her body once and for all. Three, she is a Japanese girl who lives on her own now finishing up high school in the U.S.A. This is her senior year at Forks, High School and her second week at Forks.

Her mornings consisted of showering, getting dress to whatever she could find clean in closet, and making sure to get to school in time. Today she wore faded light blue jeans, a simple navy blue T-shirt, a zip up black hoodie, and ratty sneakers. Sighing in digust she quickly had threw her blue-black wavy hair into a high ponytail running out to her 2006 Forest Green Chevrolet Impala Sedan. Changing the pop station to a rock station the song _Sweet Dreams_ version by _Marilyn Manson_ came on. Shrugging her shoulders Kagome just buckled up leaving the dirt drive way of her three story home.

She lived in a three story home alone because it was the only thing that was farest away from the people of Forks as she could get and she still had neighbors but she didn't mind all that much. They all leaved her alone for the most part except for a few polite "Hellos" and "Good Mornings". As for her closest neighbors the Swans they left her alone all together.

Since leaving the Feudal Era of Japan she had gotten to see things that she couldn't believe existed in her world after all. There was vampires, werewolves, ghosts, and of course demons but to think vampires and werewolves? Huh. It didn't bother her as long as they left her alone and innocents alone. There was actually a family of vampires living in Forks the Cullens and they prayed upon animals. Bella Swan, Kagome's neighbor was human for the time being but she was in love with Edward Cullen probably wanted to be a vampire herself. That was fine with Kagome just as long as it was what Bella wanted and not forced upon her.

As to why Kagome lived in the small town of Forks where it rained a lot well...after the well shut up for good her family and her decided to try to move past this all even if Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Shippo, Kouga, and Ayame were alive. The eighth richest person in the world Sesshomaru had investments everywhere making him an ally of a life time or an enemy you do not dare cross. Shippo worked under Sesshomaru's wing and Koga not as rich as Sesshomaru was a head of one of Sesshomaru's football leagues in Kentucky happily married to Ayame with five pups. Inuyasha was also married to one of Sango and Miroku's decendants surprisingly who looked like both of her ancestors with Sango's dark brown straight hair and Miroku's midnight blue eyes. Her name is Arashi and they have two children. It has hurt a lot at first but it got better with time.

Kagomes family had been living in happiness and peace for almost an entire year until a thief came to the Shrine instantly shooting grandpa and mama, Souta shot last when the thief found him hiding under the cash register in the gift shop at the shrine. Kagome heart broken left as far as she could go and here she was today. Speaking of which she finally reached the school parking next Bella Swan's bright orange old ford truck. Kagome grabbed her small leather fringe backpack and exited the vechicle for someone to instantly shout.

"Kagome!"

Turning around faster than lightning she grabbed the hand that had touched her shoulder and though the person onto the hood of her car holding them down by their throat ready to choke them if they made a wrong move...until she saw it was only Mike Newton...crap. She had been edgy and jumpy lately so she had took a karate and kick-boxing class recently. Letting go of the small male with blonde hair she stepped away from him a few paces.

"Sorry Mike I saw one of those bears yesterday and been scared out of my mind." She offered her hand in apology.

"Hey uh yeah no problem. Just wanted to ask you wanna g-go see a movie sometime?"

"Oh-...sure maybe in a week or two."

"Y-yeah I'm just gonna go back to the gang. Um thanks?"

Before Kagome could answer he just sort of sprinted back to his possy that consisted of Jessica, Mike, Angela, Eric, and Bella. All of them looking at her as if she was a freak well other then Bella who actually just looked at her with a hint of worry but Kagome could care less and just slammed her door shut. Locking the doors she was about to walk pass them when Bella caught Kagome by the arm.

Instantly the brunette let go of her but it was clear that she wanted something from Kagome. Waiting several minutes for Bella to work out the sentence she finally came with, "Will you take some pictures with me later sometime this week maybe?" Bella held up a newly aqquired camera.

Well at least she was the quiet, calm one in the group not being dramatic or goofing around plus maybe if Kagome became friends with her the girl might give her the scoop on the vampires. Kagome had spied on them enough to know they weren't enemies but what she didn't know was if there were any other vampires around here that might not be allies or if there any werewolves around here though she did suspect that there might be because of the "bears" that were off killing campers.

"Yeah. How about this weekend?"

Bella looked at Kagome with a breath of relief and Kagome could tell that the girl wanted her as a friend but as to why Kagom had no clue. Maybe because they were kind of alike in certain manners and friends. Though she hadn't really wanted any friends this year it might not be all bad besides the only company Kagome had was the occasional visit from Kouga and his family or Shippo. Well Kagome did have Kirara living with her.

Off thinking again she didn't notice Bella waving a hand in front of her until Edward Cullen appeared beside them and Bella's friends leaving not liking any of the Cullens presence for one reason or another.

"What?"

"I said sounds like a deal."

"Sure see you in class Bella."

Kagome ran back to her car though almost fogetting her packed lunch because even though there was a lot of great food in America cafeteria food was just not on the list. She grabbed the paper bag that had a bag of Cheetos, a can of Pepsi, and a store bought ham and cheese sandwhich. Stashing the lunch into her backpack she almost collided with a very muscled chest making Kagome look up into the handsome face of a sixteen, seventeen year old Native American of La Push. Kagome had yet to go there.

His long dark hair was pinned back and he smooth yet rough skin the color of darkened bronze. The male had to be around five feet seven or eight maybe a little taller with a well toned body and muscles that were not caused by steroids. Wearing a dark T-shirt with a red design on it and jeans he was gorgeous.

"You okay?" He asked pearing down at her with an expression she couldn't read but she did feel his aura and he was one of the most beautiful humans she had every met inside and out. His aura had a golden bright color to it and she felt heat radiate off of him as if he was his own personal sun.

"I'm okay sorry for bumping into you," Kagome said absently. "You don't go to school here do you?" She asked pathetically. Of course he didn't go here. He went to that school that was on La Push where all of his people went to school to but the guy didn't make any rude or snarky comments.

"No, but if you want me to I'll see what I can do." He said playfully.

Chuckling she just shook her head. "No but you must be here to see someone then and I gotta get to class."

He let go of her but grabbed onto the strap of her backpack and stopped her in her tracks once more. Letting go he pinned her with a look asking her to stay for a minute so Kagome stayed.

"My names Jacob Black and yours?"

"Kagome Higurashi."

"Where are you from?"

"I live next to the Swans in that green three story home."

"Yeah I know it. Wanna hang sometime?"

She only nodded and walked off but faster this time. She passes Bella and Edward who had been watching the interaction between Jacob and Kagome making her want to get inside even more. Why did everyone want to start hanging out with her now? Getting straight into school she wouldn't stop for Kami at this point.

 **~oOo~**

Jacob watched the petite raven haired girl run into the building he wondered if he did something wrong. At first he had come here just to tell Bella happy birthday and to give her the dream catcher that was until he bumped into little Kagome. She was Asian and small but he could tell she had a big spirit. Not to mention she was pretty...

Of course Jacob still liked Bella but where Bella was taller and skinny Kagome was petite and voluptuous, both of them were pale even for Forks but Kagome had skin that reminded him of moonlight, and Bellas dark brown hair and eyes made her look charming Kagome's raven hair that reached to her lower back in a ponytail and wide cobalt eyes made her look mysterious almost bewitching but he didn't have time to think about this. She said yes to wanting hang out sometime and he knew where she lived now.

Approaching Bella he opened his arms in welcome of a hug from his childhood friend and now crush. "Hello biceps. You flirting with my neighbor?" She asked in a quiet manner but still playful.

"Nah just filling out Bella. It wouldn't be so drastic if we hung out more and no Kagome was just apologizing for bumping into me. Nice girl."

She just shrugged, "You should switch schools come hang out with the pale faces."

Joking around for a few minutes they had idol chit chat until he hung out the dream catcher and said happy birthday. Bella just gave him a look for moment but smiled at the gift.

"It catches bad dreams."

"Thats kind of perfect actually. Um thank you."

It was getting awkward for whatever reason and so he bid Bella a goodbye but not without glaring at Edward knowing what he was. A leech. Then he saw something beyond Bella, beyond Edward he saw Kagome in one of the school windows setting up her stuff for class. When her eyes caught Jacobs she smiled and waved at him. He waved back after letting go of Bella. He was about to give her the peace sign but she went back to looking at the teacher.

Though it was only the briefest of moments he felt a connection with the girl. Wondering what could mean he left the school with the thoughts of both girls pondering in his head.

 **~oOo~**

Into the middle of the black and white version of Romeo and Juliet, Kagome had to have her head propped up on her hand that was resting on her desk to keep her awake through out the film. She had already done this assignment last year making it even more broing then it was for the rest of the students but Kagome did have to admit that was funny to watch their teacher mouth the entire movie, some students drooling at the movie from sleep, other crying like Eric and Angela.

Though the movie was much to boring and way to dramatic Kagome did find the story touching. The love between the two was so strong that they died for one another and if death was the only way for them to be together then so be it. Inuyasha had almost committed suicide to had it not been for his brother to knock some sense into the half demon. Inuyasha had loved...no still does love Kikyo that much to give up his own life to be with her.

Damn him.

Instead of letting Inuyasha get to her like he usually did whether he was here or not she just took her ipod and tuned out the movie to P!nks _So What._ Eventually sleep consumed her into a black abyss of endless dreams of wolves. Giant wolves but three particularly stood out a brown one, a gray one, and a jet black one.

She was in the middle of them only to have them all circle her. None of them were attacking her just circling her making sure she doesn't escape. The black one watched her every movement while the gray one stuck close watching for predators that might be drawn to human meat and the brown one eyed the other two challenging them to come and take her from him. Somehow Kagome knew that each wolf was male.

Then vampires came not the Cullens but vampires with black robes around them but three stood among them with an air of royalty...arrogance and pure evil. Three of them stood out among the rest. A tall one with a tired face and long ragged hair on the left, on the right a younger one with white-blonde hair, and in the middle one with ebony hair and looked to be both young and old. All of the vampires in black robes had eyes as red as the blood that they drank and all looked to Kagome.

They all started circling as well each wolf growling waiting for the thousands of vampires to attack that was until the Cullen family came and Bella was within the sea of black robed vampires. The wolves each attacked as many as they could making Kagome fly into the black clothed vamps as well reaching her hand out to Bella they tried to grasp for one another but they couldn't quite reach when the vampire who reminded her of a wise elder but a energtic child came up behind Bella biting into her neck and Kagome could only watch in horror as the Cullen family and the wolves are all shreded apart set on fire.

"BELLA!"

Flinging her head up Kagome came face to face with everyone in the class room giving her the freak alert expression other than Edward and Bella who just gave her the expression of complete horror and worry. Before anyone could say anything she was out the room and into the bathroom only for Bella and Alice to come find her immediately.

Putting her hand up for them to keep their distance they backed off but remained in the bathroom waiting for Kagome to catch her breath from the hypervientalying. With each breath she took to catch she finally could calm down enough for Bella to approach the much smaller girl. Collasping onto the floor she slid her face into her legs and had to wipe away the tears that threaten to poor.

Bella took some paper towel from the sink and wiped away the tears actually hugging Kagome for her to talk. "W-what happened Kagome? Did something happen to me that I didn't see or was it a dream?"

"Nightmare. Vampires they were after you Bella...and me. I don't why but Bella you have already pissed off some powerful vampires or your going to."

"How do you know of vampires Kagome?" Alice the pixie faced Cullen asked.

"I-I'm a miko, a priestess."

"A what?" Bella asked questioning Kagome but it was Alice to answer.

She swore silently taking a seat next to Kagome urging for Bella to sit as well. The girls all looked to one another and finally Alice and Kagome began telling their tales and how they knew what the other was and their powers, what they could do. That afternoon Kagome was invited to the Cullens to celebrate the birth of Bella.

 **~oOo~**

 **Well like in the poll as most people seemed to have wanted here is the Twilight fanfiction hope you have enjoyed the first chapter and will continue to read when I eventually update chapter two. Check out my other fanfics.**

 **Lady Ivory~**


End file.
